Sun and Moon
by Amyress
Summary: When two strangers are brought together by fate, they both partake in adventures that will forever change both there lives. Bonds are made, loves are lost and a world begins to crumble before their eyes. As different as the Sun and Moon, Can they both pull together to protect the ones they love or will they lose everything? (( Hawkexanders- CarverxOC))
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is me coming up with more story ideas then I can handle at once but it's a good most of my major ones are almost finished….I just have to put them up. Ah so many ideas and so little time. But for me this story will be very interesting to right if I have my way with it! Mwuhahahaha! Anyway please read and review! IDEAS ARE GREATLY WELCOMED!

Bioware owns everything…. :'( except LeeLani and other characters that I may introduce!

Sun and moon chapter 1

LeeLani moved quickly through the forest not stpoping to see if her captors were behind her. She moved with a speed she knew no human could keep up with using her hidden strengths in her favor as she has been doing since the start of this. She dashed past the trees, flew through the bushes her feet barely touching the ground as she tried to stay ahead of the slavers.

Daring to glance behind her she found two of the slaver's still on her trail, struggling to follow her path.

_God damn Tevinters and their magical solutions. _ She ignored her disgust at their use of magic and began speeding up her pace. They mustn't catch her. She couldn't go back.

Hair flowing through the wind, she stopped briefly as she caught scent of something unfamiliar. It smelled strongly of elfroot and toxins unknown to her nose. Quickly she sniffed around attempting to learn the position of her new enemy.

"Halt elf!" LeeLani froze as the two slavers circled around her.

"You are Tevinter property. Surrender now and your punishment won't involve your beheading." She could hear the smile in the slaver's voice. Anger sparked within her and she felt her growl rise within her chest. "I am no one's property!" she screamed before turning and taking her dagger out on one of the slavers. She held the knife to his throat and gently brought in across his neck watching as the blood began to flow and the man started to gasp for air. She smiled at the nature of it, dropping the man to the floor to bleed out. Smiling she brought the knife to her lips and gently licked the blood from its edge. "Shall you be the next?" she asked unable to keep the crazed look from her eyes. She could feel herself losing control.

Then she felt it. The arrow had barely grazed her shoulder but it had touched her none the less causing her to scream out in pain and drop to the floor. She clutched her bleeding wound as it began to pulse and burn with the toxin that had entered her blood. She watched silently as two more slaver's joined their friend from behind, smiling at the success of their mission. They had caught her. And now she was going back. She cursed herself for being so foolish and stopping. Breathing heavily she searched again for the scent that had led to this, realizing that it had not left. She began looking for it source again, as the slaver's bound her from behind causing her to wince. Her vision began to blur.

She barely noticed when the slaver to her right fell, an arrow protruding from his back. She was just able to make out the sounds of quick footsteps dashing toward her taking out the other two, their bodies falling with an audible thump. They last thing LeeLani remembered before completely passing put was the two strangers that stood before her.

She woke up in the light of the camp fire, her eyes reacting fiercely to the sudden change of brightness. Night had fallen while she was passed out but she found she was still in the familiar setting of the forest. Rising slowly she took in her surroundings. A small fire stood brightly before her and to her left a small tent was sent up along the branch of a tree. Two shadows moved about inside. Whispers could be heard franticly being passed amongst whoever was inside. Slowly she rose up and crept over to where she could better hear.

"We have No choice Carver. We must take her with us."

"We cannot possibly escape with her. She's a Tevinter slave! Shall we have them on our asses as well as the dark spawn?" the man sounded adamant. She wasn't surprised the blight had everyone on edge. It was one of the main reasons she was able to escape the way she did.

"We can't just leave her in the woods to die!"

LeeLani tensed. She had almost died. Glancing at her arms she saw that a bandage was wrapped firmly around it. She felt no poison in her system.

"We have to!" the man yelled. She heard the woman growled in anger and leave the tent causing her to jump back with fear as they came into contact.

She stopped and stared at her, taking in her features. She had delicate blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, tiny wisps escaped though framing her face. Her eyes were a sky blue, reminding LeeLani of the world above, the one she had seen while she was running. The woman smiled. "I see you are awake." The man, Carver, ripped the flap to the tent open and joined his companion.

Slowly the women approached her but she shied away not knowing how to react.

"Quid est nomen tibi?" she asked with a smile and LeeLani felt her eyes widen in shock.

"You speak Arcane?" she asked unable to hide her voice any longer.

The women laughed. "Yes and it appears you speak English."

LeeLani nodded.

The women held out her hand. "I am Solissa Hawke." Hesitantly LeeLani took her hand. "This is my brother Carver." she gestured to the man behind her.

He glared at her. She returned it wondering what she had done to deserve this kind of treatment.

"Thank you for your help. I owe you my life."

Solissa waved her hand and scoffed. "What's a few more dead slavers to the world?"

Carver shook his head and sat by the fire. "Easy for you to say, sister." He began prodding the coals with a stick. Solissa joined him, still smiling up at LeeLani. "Care to tell us why your life needed saving…?" she stopped when she realized she did not have a name for her yet.

"My apologies," she bowed and moved closer to the fire. "My name is LeeLani."

"Well LeeLani, why were you running from the slavers?"

LeeLani looked at the two strangers standing before her, wondering and debating how much she could actually tell them. Finally she gave in and took a place by the fire, stroking it from the other side.

"I escaped from my master after some Dark spawn had attacked our camp just outside of Ostagar."

She watched as the siblings eyes widen.

"When was this?" Caver asked before she could continue on his eyes filled with an urgency she had never seen before. Curiosity peeked inside of her. "About a fort night ago. Why do you ask?"

He looked at his sister, pleading her to go on where he could not.

"Because everyone there died."

A/N I get the feeling we have a lot to learn about LeeLani. Just to clarify this is a character I had made up for the soul purpose of dragon age. Sort of a side story as to what happens during, and after the blight when it comes to some of the citizens. Let me know what you think

Arcane(latin) translation:

quid est nomen tibi?- What is your name?


	2. Chapter 2

Sun and Moon Chapter 2

They were headed into Lothering. It had been only a few hours away from their camp and not wanting to chance more slavers surviving Ostagar. There was no doubt in her mind that her master was alive. They would not be after her if she was not. LeeLani just had to make sure she was to get as far from them as possible. That was why she stuck with the siblings.

She had actually found them fascinating, seeing their bond even as they walked through the forest now. She had of course heard them arguing and bickering as she had last night, but she assumed this to be a natural thing for them. It did however have her feeling uneasy knowing it was about her.

"I don't trust her." Carver was whispering to his sister. Leelani walked no more than five feet behind them. she knew this was far enough where she could still hear without their knowledge.

"We are not just leaving her out here."

Carver groaned. She stopped. The siblings stopped noticing her sudden change.

She looked Solissa in the eye. "cur mihi i hic?" she asked in arcane to the women keeping her voice emotionless.

Solissa sighed. "By all means, take off. But I will not have your blood on my hands." Her face was hard and meaningful. Pain and sorrow filled her facial features and LeeLani quickly became curious about both of their pasts. Perhaps she could convince them to share. Of course she knew this would not be a free task. She too would have to share her past. But how much of it could she really tell them.

She looked at the people standing before her. They had saved her life. Complete strangers had risked their own to save the life of a runaway Tevinter elf. Surely the Gods had plans for this. She laughed.

"What's so funny?" carver asked, glaring at her with hatred clear in his eyes.

She shook her head and smiled at the human. "You would not understand." Was all she said and continued to walk on leaving the two to follow in her wake. Carver looked at his sister in utter disbelief, but Hawke merely shrugged it off and laughed .

"So LeeLani," the woman ran to catch up with the elf, her brother close behind her, watching with weary eyes. "Care to explain your story?"

She stood quiet for a moment mapping out what exactly to tell her new companions. "I was part a small dalish clan in the mountains that surrounded the free marches." She began deciding the short tail was best for now. "We were attacked by wolfs one night. Practically the entire clan was mutilated in the attack save for me and my sister. We had tried to live on our own but we didn't last very long before they found us."

"They?" she could hear the curiosity in Carver's voice. It made her smile. Even when hating someone curiosity always won out what ever feeling was felt. She knew that all too well.

"The slavers. They came and took me and my sister to Minrathous. Sold us to the highest bidder." She spit the words out with discuss, moving more swiftly as anger flared up in her body.

She knew they wanted to know what happened to her sister. But she would tell them about Azel. Not until she knew what she planned to do herself.

She stopped and sniffed the air. Fumes and fragrances all hit her at once. Flowers and herbs mixed with the fires of stoves. Ale and incense formed a terrible, terrible mix, her nose to crinkle.

"We are close." She didn't need to ask. She could smell it in the air around her. But what she could also smell is what worried her. "we have about two days on the dark spawn."

Solissa and Carver's eyes widened. "What are you taking about?!"

She pointed off into the east, through the trees. "I can smell the taint."

"You can smell it?" Solissa asked staring at her in disbelief.

"Me interrogant, aliud tempus! Vox iam nos permoveo!" she turned on edge and began running through the trees. She wasn't running nearly as fast as she had been when the slavers were following her but she still moved with the sped of an elf. She was sure to keep the sound of their steps in range, not wanting to lose them or have them turn on her. She came to the edge of the forest when she began to slow down. A clearing was visible in the distance and just beyond that laid a small town, it's in habitants unaware of what was yet to come.

"Do we warn them?" Carver asked as they finally caught up with the speedy elf.

"Of course." His sister responded, doubling over to catch her breathe. Carver walked up to the elf and grabbed her by the shoulder. He had just barely caught the flash of silver as it left her eyes and the growl escaped her lips. Automatically he jumped back. What is she? He asked to himself.

"If your wrong…" she nodded in understanding.

"I owe you my life. Trust me and I shall save yours." With that she turned back and continued on into the village.

Carver stood looking after her, his mind racing at what he had seen.

"Brother? Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." His sister's words snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned away from the elven woman. "I'm fine. Shall we go?" he gestured after the woman, following his sister as she marched back into their home. And soon they would be leaving it again.

A/N so a short chapter to set up my Lothering plans hehe I have some ideas for this one. Anyway let me know what you think. I have never started a DA story from the very beginning so this is exciting to write especially with all the changes I can make because let's be honest some things that you have to d just don't cut it. There are just so many different ways things could have been done in the game but hey they give us great stories comments, reviews and ideas are welcome! Hope you guys enjoy

Arcane translation:

cur mihi i hic?- why am I here?

me interrogant, aliud tempus! vox iam nos permoveo!- question me another time! Right now we move!


	3. Chapter 3

Sun and Moon chapter 3

LeeLani did not move. They had arrived in town only a few days ago. Her new companions had taken her straight to their home, warning their mother and sister of what had transpired in Ostagar. LeeLani watched silently in the corner as Carver told them of the threat that was heading their way.

"We have no choice." Solissa said. "We have to leave the city." She turned toward LeeLani her eyes trying to gather in what could possibly going on in the elf's mind. She had been unusually quiet since they had returned and after Carver's to whatever he saw… her trust in their new companion was growing thin.

"Sister's right. We have to pack. Grab anything you can't leave behind. Only one pack." Carver rose from his seat by the fire, LeeLani watched him as he made his way about the house, beginning to grab any essentials. Solissa turned to followed his example. Their mother and sister however stood in their place, staring at her.

"And what about her?" Bethany asked pointing to the Red headed elf.

"Ma Serannas" LeeLani bowed slightly and began to speak again. "I owe your siblings, I shall help you reach safe passage, then I shall take my leave." She spoke carefully watching as they all took in her words.

"But where are we going to go?" Solissa's mother turned on her with pleading eyes.

"We'll figure it out." She responded quickly as she continued to pack.

Suddenly her mother's eyes sparked to life. "We could go to Kirkwall!" the older woman had practically jumped out of her seat with the revelation. LeeLani must admit, it was a smart idea. Taking refuge within the Free Marches meant they would be far away from the blight as well as anyone who may be looking for her as well. She didn't want the blood of these people on her hands as well. And the faster she could remove herself from them the better she could keep her secrets.

"There are a lot of Templars in Kirkwall, mother." Bethany spoke with fear in her eyes.

Smiling LeeLani stepped forward. She could see the fear the young mage held; her aura mixing colors of adrenaline and anger. "If it is the hunter's you fear," LeeLani let down her hair, shaking it so that every last piece fell straight down. Carefully she ran her fingers through her hair, brushing it out as she worked her magic. Her bright red hair instantly changed to a deep brown, the color of her eyes shifted from brown to blue.

"How did you-?" The mage's eyes lit up it shock and adoration. LeeLani kept her smile to herself.

"Old magic, lost long ago." LeeLani turned and realized that all eyes fell on her. Carver and their mother merely looked confused and in disbelief. She had had many of those looks before. But it was Solissa's face that held the most meaning to her. The rogue stared at her with hate clearly showing in her features. Her gaze was so intense, all LeeLani could do was wonder what had brought about such feelings.

"You're a mage? " She edged forward and for a second LeeLani feared that the woman would turn on her. But just as she was about to speak, A screamed echoed from outside. All five of them turned to the wooden door leading to the outside. Small sounds from the outside world reached their ears, LeeLani knew, but nothing to what she could hear. The sounds of battle filled the air.

"We need to go." The whisper left her mouth and she turned grabbing Solissa's and Bethany's bags their hands.

"What the hell?!" Hawke grabbed her hand. "I saved you because I couldn't live with the blood on my hands." She took the bag back from the elf. "That does not give you the right to take control."

"Sister, maybe we should-"

"No carver. We follow me. Not some elf, abandoned in the Forest."

LeeLani glared at her, wondering what was going through her mind. Her sudden change in attitude…

"If we don't not leave now, your family will die."

Hawke's eyes widen at the bluntness of the statement. And just as she was going to argue her point, a banging from the echoed through the room. Carver and Hawke took out their weapons.

Another bang. The walls shook, rubble fell from the roofing above.

"We need to go!" LeeLani moved to the back door. She wanted to live. Whether the others followed was on them. She heard the window crash as she made for the back door. She only glanced back for a minute before opening it and stepping out into the chaos. Bodies laid everywhere, Templars and guards fought somewhere off in the distance, she could hear the sound of metal colliding with each other. But she knew that there would be no saving the village.

Three darkspawn rounded the corner; she smiled wickedly as she let her magic flow. Casting the spell, she felt the magic form in her fingers as spirit began to mold itself into her weapon. She took a running start, cutting the first darkspawn with her blade; she threw spirit at the other two, bonding them together with her energy. Using all her strength, she hoisted the connection up in to the air, lifting the darkspawn as she did so. She smiled as they struggled, right before falling back to the floor.

"OH MAKER!" she turned and found the others had come out behind her, their face taking in the battle around them.

"We need to move." LeeLani screamed, attacking yet another darkspawn that had come into her view. "We need to get out of the village!" she brought her blade across the creatures throat as she sent a fireball to another. "RUN!" the others snapped their heads at her and moved quickly. Her, Carver and Hawke, circled Bethany and their mother protecting them from any threats as the made for the road that would lead them out.

"Go! their right behind us!" LeeLani and Carver broke the circle moving to block the road entrance as the others got to safety.

Darkspawn rushed over to them. "CARVER!" Solissa shouted at her brother from the road above.

LeeLani waited for him to move, her eyes shifted waiting for him to leave her. But he didn't.

She smiled silently to herself, raising her arms above her she began to say the arcane words she knew so well. Fire and lightening began to rain from the sky, stopping any darkspawn from reaching them.

Carver laughed, humorlessly, as he lowered his weapon. "Thank you." he said.

"Thank me when we escape." She ran up the road toward the others, carver following close behind.

They ran passed the women, begging them to come and hurry. Two of them followed. Solissa instead stood looking after the running figures for a minute, more particularly, the elf. She let her eyes watch her as she ran with her family, thoughts swimming through her mind. Finally she moved to catch up with them.

They ran for a few more minutes before stopping to catch their breath.

"can we please rest?" Bethany doubled over, heaving as she spoke her words.

Solissa shouldered her pack. "NO! do the darkspawn rest, sister?"

Bethany glared at the older Hawke, her eyes daggers. "Don't take this out on me, Lissa. I am merely stating-"

They all heard the clanging of metal, and the shout from further up the road. Carver was the quickest, running to the aid of whoever it might be. Solissa and LeeLani followed close behind.

Solissa stopped as the seen came into view before her.

"They will not have you." Solissa watched from the road as the darkspawn swarmed on top of the woman and the injured Templar. Carver and LeeLani and quickly joined the fray, cutting down the darkspawn as the other two made their way to safety.

It wasn't long before the last darkspawn fell. Leandra and Bethany went to the aid of the injured man as carver and LeeLani checked the corpses of the fallen creatures.

Solissa walked slowly, watching the Templar as he writhed in pain. She watched as Bethany over to help heal him but he wouldn't have it. A curse upon man. That was all magic was to them…

"Leave it be sister. If the Templar doesn't want your aid, then let it be."

The woman looked up at her from the man's side. She was sizing her up, debating on whether or not to trust her. Solissa merely smiled.

Finally she gave in. "I am Aveline Vallen and this is my husband Ser Wesley."

"Good we can hate each other when we are good and safe. Is he good to walk?" Solissa nodded her head toward Wesley.

Aveline nodded.

"My name is Solissa." She extended her hand to the woman and helped her up. Solissa moved to continue north. They head to press on if they were to get to a ship soon and in her opinion, she wanted to rid them of all their extra company.

"Don't." Aveline's voice halted her and she turned to see the strong warrior shouldering her husband.

"We barely escaped the horde."

"But the wilds are to the south!" Bethany protested.

"Yes. But it will provide us with shelter from enemies as well as other essentials." LeeLani stepped up with carver both looking tired and bloodied.

"Not all of us are used to the wilds, elf." Solissa stared at her and LeeLani couldn't help but feel as if she had done something wrong to change the woman's opinion about her.

"maybe so, but what real option do you have? And do I not help your chances of survival at least until you are able to take ship?"

"You would see us through the wilds?" Solissa spoke the words as if testing her.

LeeLani nodded. "I will not go back on my word."

They stood there staring at each other, questioning their own motives.

"We go South."

**A/N I have always wanted to be a mean Hawke especially with some of the people you meet in the game. But since i have some weird guilt thing when playing my games I guess I'll just settle for making Solissa ... not a complete bitch, but hey if you were running for your life and some strange elf neglected to tell you she was a mage well maybe you would be kinda bitchy to XD lmao anyway Reviews are welcome! Next chapter will be in carver's POV!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sun and Moon chapter 4

The emissary fell last and finally Bethany could take a moment to catch her breathe. Replacing her stave on her back, her eyes wandered until they fell to the elf that her older siblings had picked up. She could sense the struggle within her; just by the way she sat over in the corner by herself. Even Aveline and Wesley interacted more the she did. _Perhaps we bother her?_

The thoughts within Bethany's mind automatically changed. While their strange companion did withdraw herself, with her capabilities, she could understand why. Seeing her in battle had amazed Bethany. She was using magic that Bethany had never even seen. Yes, she was just a healer mostly, but if she could cast half of what this LeeLani could, she would rethink her stance.

"It should be a straight shot, once past this hill." She overheard Lissa speaking to Carver. "Just have Bethany keep mother back like before and we should be ok." Carver nodded and turned to look at her, his facing dropping as he realized she had overheard the conversation. But she just gave him a smile and began walking toward her mother, Wesley and Aveline.

Lissa had always believed that Bethany had been the weakest of the three siblings. She never strove to develop anything but her magic, and that to Lissa would never be enough to help you in the battle field.

_I wonder what she thinks of LeeLani then._

The thought was harmless enough and she found herself stuck in her thoughts as she approached the group.

"Stop squirming, Wesley." Aveline wiped the sweat off her husband's head and stood again as Bethany joined them.

"What is it, dear?" Leandra's voice reached her ears and she smiled lazily as her thoughts evaporated.

"We are getting ready to move."

Aveline nodded and reached over to help Wesley up. The Templar rose with difficulty, and she noticed how he leaned quiet heavily on Aveline.

Bethany moved to his side quickly. His eyes fluttered slightly and she could only hope that he would not realize what she was about to do. Raising her hands to his body, she sent a small jolt of energy. As a result the Templar stood upright slowly, removing his arm from around his wife's neck.

"We need all the swords we have. It will keep him on his feet but only for a little while." Aveline stared at her, disbelief in her eyes as she turned to her husband who just smiled at her weakly as if he was not just a subject to magic. But as she turned back to Bethany, she gave a curt nod and went ahead with her siblings and the elf.

The others walked a bit behind as they cleared the road. She followed, keeping out a hand guard her mother and Wesley as she took out her stave.

Three paths stood in front of them and one behind them. Nothing more. The others lowered their weapons and began to decide which way to go. Bethany relaxed and turned to smile at her mother.

And that's when she heard it. The monstrous stomping, the shaking of the ground.

Running up from behind stood a tall, grayish ogre. The monster let out a roar and began to stalk toward her, her mother and Wesley.

It raised his hands to start the attack. "Maker, give me strength." Bethany pushed her mother back and sparked her stave to life, letting the fire burn the creature. The creature brushed the fire away and moved to grab her.

The last thing she remembered hearing was the screams of her family as the ogre's hand descended upon. And then her world went dark.

* * *

Carver froze as he saw his twin try to attack the monstrous ogre. His name escaped her lips as the creature brought its hand down to grab her. He ran toward her just as Lissa too, took off in a dash. He watched from the corner of his eyes as his sister dropped her weapons and grabbed Bethany before the monster snatched her up, sending up her shield to protect them. But it wasn't Lissa's use of magic that surprised him.

The elf stood in front of Bethany, who stood shocked and surprised. Her hands were up above her face, a shield of spirit separating them from the beast's hands.

The creature pushed hard against the base, scrapping LeeLani's bare feet against the ground. It brought its hand up, growling in frustration.

"GO!" The elf moved from the path of its hand, grabbing Bethany and Lissa as it slammed to the floor. Another growled filled the air and the ogre prepared for a charge.

Carver brandished his sword and ran toward the beast, Aveline joining him.

A blast of cold rushed past them and carver looked ahead to realize to see Lissa had forsaken her bow. The spell had just left her hands as she ran up to the creature, fire spreading from her fists. "SISTER!" Bethany's voice reached his ears. He turned from the ogre and Lissa to see several darkspawn coming up the paths.

"Get back!" He yelled to his mother and the Templar as he ran to assist Bethany on the paths.

His twin took the two left blocking them with fire and ice so that only a few could get through. He took the two on the right, slashing and hacking at anything his blade could make contact with. He had just cut through most of the path when an arrow came whizzing pasted his head, colliding with a darkspawn that had been on his left. He turned to see Lissa, ready position another arrow knocked and ready. LeeLani stood behind her, fighting the darkspawn to her rear, his mother and Wesley beside her. Aveline rushed beside her, hacking at the darkspawn that had managed to get through her barriers.

"FALL BACK!" Lissa yelled over the clashing of metal. The group closed tightly around their non-combatants, staring in fear at the horde that surrounded them.

"There are too many." LeeLani spoke relighting the fire that burned into her hands. Carver raised his sword. "Then at least we would have died trying." He went to move away from the group, but a sound stopped him.

The Dragon appeared seconds later causing them all to look up as it flew overhead. Doubling back it began raining fire down on to the creatures before them. Lissa, Aveline and Bethany ducked as the dragon flew closely to the floor. The darkspawn fell back.

LeeLani took this as her chance, sending her own fire at the ones behind them. Carver began slashing at those closest. Before knew it the last one hand fallen to his blade.

He went to his mother's side, just as Aveline came to Wesley. The Templar fell in to his lover's hands and both Leandra and Carver lent their aid as she lowered him down to the ground, resting his head on a rock.

A darkspawn fell from the sky as the dragon came in for its landing. Carver rushed to the others aid. As Aveline hung back to protect the others. The dragon came down, clawing at the remaining darkspawn as it began to transform.

Carver froze in amazement beside the others.

"Well, well, what have we here?" The witch approached the four of them, smiling. "It used to be we never got visitors it the wilds. Now it seems they arrive in hordes."

LeeLani knelt down, crossing her hand over hear heart, "Andaran atisan, Asha Bellannar." The elf bowed her head to the woman. The witch eyed the elf carefully. "So quick to bow before those you know nothing about."

"I know enough."

The witch smiled. "Even so, rise." The elf did as she was told.

"If you wish to flee the darkspawn" she turned away from them. "You should know you're heading in the wrong direction."

"You can't just leave us here?" the witch stopped at Bethany's words.

"Can I not?" she turned violently, a sadistic knowing smile spread across her face. "I spotted a mist curious site. A mighty ogre vanquished. Who could perform such a feat?" she eyed them curiously, her eyes falling quickly upon Lissa. "But now my curiosity is sated and you are safe. For the moment."

"We need to get to Kirkwall." Lissa stepped forward grabbing her bow tightly. Carver could sense the distrust as it radiated off of her. The witch turned from them, contemplating their request for help. She looked out into the wilds below her, thoughts swimming as she came to a conclusion.

"Is it fate or chance? I can never decide." She whispered. Sighing quietly she turned back to them. "It appears fortune smiles upon us both today. I may be able to help you yet."

"I am sure there is a catch?" Lissa released some of the tension she held as she questioned her.

"Lissa, is this even wise?" Bethany stepped forward. "We can't even be sure as to what she is."

"I know what she is." Aveline spoke from where she and Leandra tended to Wesley. "She's the witch of the wilds."

Carver felt his eyes widen as he turned back to face the legend. He had heard of her. Legends and stories passed down from his father who in turn had learned them from others when he had resided in the circle. He had heard of her form the people In Lothering as well. Everything from the taking of children to the death of many men, he had heard each tale many times but never once did he believe them to be true. How could someone possibly live as long as she without falling victim to a Templar's blade?

The woman laughed. "Some call me that. Also Flemeth," she turned toward LeeLani "Asha Bellannar," She nodded toward the elf and then turned back to the others with a shrug "An old woman who talks too much. Does it matter? I offer you this. I will get you and your group past the horde in exchange for a simple delivery not far out of your way. Would you do this," she eyed Lissa curiously "for the witch of the wilds?"

* * *

I stared at the witch before me, hatred running fiercely through my veins. I felt my magic spark to life. But I stood in control. I did not need to lose myself to this curse of magic. "What choice do we have?" I practically spat the words at her not even bothering to hide my dislike for her.

I had heard her story. Heard of the things that she had done and what she was capable of and I hated it just as I disliked most things that had to do with The Maker's curse on us. But I knew for the sake of my family and these people, I had to trust her, not completely but trust was required none the less.

Her eyes narrowed and I could feel the words on her lips. But she said nothing of it. "There is a clan of Dalish elves near the city of Kirkwall." She reached forward and held out an amulet. I took it slowly, waiting for her to further explain this task. "Deliver that amulet to their keeper, Marethari. Do as she asks with it and any debt between us will be paid in full."

"Do I get to know why this amulet is so important?"

The witch laughed. "So curious for a mage."

I felt my body tense at her words. "You may try to deny yourself, be your blood speaks louder than your actions." I saw her eyes flicker briefly toward the elf and began to wonder once again what she was hiding.

"Fine. You have yourself a deal."

She smiled. "Yes. Good." Behind us Wesley coughed sharply. Turning, I watched as Aveline helped him up, blood pouring from his mouth.

"The corruption has claimed him." Flemeth spoke softly looking toward the Templar with sad eyes.

"NO! YOU LIE!" Aveline shouted shielding her husband from the threat that the witch presented but I even I could see it. Veins lined his pale face and his eyes looked as if they were already lost. So many had been lost to the same fate in Ostagar. My stomach clenched with the sight.

"What has befallen your man is already in his blood."

"She's right Aveline." Wesley spoke quietly as he took Aveline's hand. She shook her head in denial. "You can't ask this of me. I won't."

"Please. The Corruption is a slow death."

Aveline looked to me as Wesley's grip slacked within her own. Her eyes pleaded with me, silently asking me if there was another way. I felt for her, remembering all too well the feeling of lost. But I couldn't give her false hope. Hope itself is pointless.

I shook my head at her and she looked down, heartbreak filling her features.

Wesley lifted a hand shakily to her face, caressing it before dropping it down and removing the small knife he kept on his side. He handed it to her as the tears began to fall.

"Be strong… My Love…" I turned away as his voice faded, looking to carver and that blasted elf. I heard the blade connect with his flesh and his last breathe leave his body. I didn't turn to face the warrior; I simply took a deep breath and began to walk. Death, as I have come to know, is the only certainty we have in life.


	5. Chapter 5

Sun and Moon chapter 5

The boat swayed, moving her body as she sat on the floor peeling her apple. LeeLani watched Solissa with careful eyes. The woman had lied to her. Deceived her. Tricked her. Even now she could sense no magic within her. Not even the tiniest hint of lyrium coursed through her veins and she found herself wondering how knowledgeable the eldest Hawke was in the Magical arts. She had not expected the shield that had helped her save the young girl's life. Feeling it pressed against her back as she fought to keep the ogre in place had been shocking to say the least. And even though she found herself mad at the woman for not telling her what they shared, she remembered she too hadn't told them the whole truth of what she was capable of and nor did she plan to. It was quite possible she would fine herself stuck in Kirkwall beside them for some time, but she would not burden any further then she needed to. She would make herself the life that she wanted. And with the creators grace no one would find her. it was something she could only hope for.  
She finished peeling the apple and set it down on the ground so that she may cut it. As she brought the knife down, she sensed their approach. She didn't look up as their shadows fell over her, swaying along with the ship as it made its journey. she popped an apple slice into her mouth before looking up to acknowledge them.

"Enansal, Hawkes. And to what do I owe this pleasure." She spoke in kinder words then she had before, feeling that it was the least she could do after what they had all been through.

"I wish to offer my thanks." Bethany spoke to her, looking down as she continued to eat her apple. "You save my life," she continued her words. "I want you to know my gratitude."

LeeLani felt herself smile. She had trained an elf in her clan that reminded her very much of this young girl in front of her. The elf had sought her out after being called weak and incompetent. She had known LeeLani and of her. She still remembered how much that young girl had begged her. she still remembered her cold icy stare when she realized what LeeLani had done…

She shook the thoughts from her head. "It does not require thanks, child."

"But still," it was Carver who spoke this time. "You didn't just help her." his eyes were set and she could feel the meaning behind his words. "You helped us all. We would not be here if not for your extra hand in battle and for that we thank you."

LeeLani stared into his eyes. They echoed emotions she had long forgotten about. Emotions she thought she would never see again in the eyes of someone who looked upon her. She nodded. "Then I believe all I may say is your welcome." She paused a moment, stopping herself from taking another slice. Placing her blade back into its case, she rose to the floor and moved closer to the twins. "Trust is something I have never believed worth earning." She diverted her eyes not wanting to divulge her past. "I see in your eyes that it is slowly building."

"Well, yes. You tend to trust those who almost die to save you." Bethany nodded shyly.

LeeLani let out a soft chuckle. "Yes as it seems. It is just not something I am used to getting." She turned to leave but stopped before she could exit through the door. "Be careful of who you trust." She felt her eyes flash briefly as she turned around and she felt her heart quicken as she scolded herself for letting something as small as that be shown.

But as much as she didn't want to admit it, she felt she would be tied with the Hawkes for quiet sometime.

* * *

Lissa watched as the elf left the cabin and her two siblings came back. She turned away from them and absently stroked her mother's sleeping head. The blight had taken such a toll on the older woman. She had almost lost one of her children. She would have if it wasn't for Lissa and the elf. As much as she hated to admit it, her shield would have never held the creature at bay for very long. If the elf hadn't casted her own as well… one of them would have been lost and it wouldn't have been Bethany.

She didn't turn as Bethany sat down beside her and carver in front of her. she didn't want to hear what had gone on between them and that elf. She knew she was hiding something. She could sense it. Something was off about her. but she would never bring the fear to anyone in her family. Her mother would quickly dismiss the claims as would Carver just because she had saved them. Bethany's sensing skills were nowhere near what she was capable so she couldn't trust or rely on her either. Perhaps maybe Aveline?

She glanced at the warrior, her eyes lingering. She had very well seen what she had done to save her sister. She would eventually have to ask her to keep her magic a secret. She was never one to flaunt and practice her powers so openly. She despised magic, but for the sheer sake of not becoming an abomination, she was forced to practice less noticeable spells. She was a mage, yes but to the outside world, she was a rogue nothing more.

But she couldn't go by on ignoring this feeling. She would have to confide in someone.

"Aveline? May I have a word?" The warrior nodded her head and rose.

"Come here, Beth, take mother." The warrior helped her removed her mother from her lap and onto her sister's. "I'll be right back." She placed a soft kiss on her sister's head before moving to side with Aveline.

"I need to ask something of you." Lissa didn't bead around the bush. She got straight to the point much to the woman's liking. Crossing her armors over her leathers she nodded. "And what might that be?" she asked with the tiniest hint of curiosity threaded into her voice.

"What I did to that ogre… what I am capable of, you mustn't tell anyone."

Aveline narrowed her eyes. "You wish to hide that you are a mage?" the warrior whispered softly. "And what of your sister and the elf? Do they not need the protection as well?"

Lissa shook her head. "I look out for my own. They only people who have seen my power outside of my family is you and that elf and I would like to keep it as such."

She watched as Aveline think over her request. She didn't have to ask anything of her, it was true. If she had ever told she would just deny claims and leave the city with her family. But she needed to know how much trust she was able to give and receive before she spoke about LeeLani.

"I will not deny it if the matter comes to me, nor will I tell anyone who doesn't know." Aveline spoke her words carefully, not wanting Lissa to misunderstand what she was saying.

"That is all I can ask." She said in response to her companions words.

"And what of the elf?" Aveline asked, her voice dropping to make sure others did not over hear.

Lissa felt her face turn up in a scowl. "She is on her own. I will not be responsible if her recklessness gets her in trouble with the Templars."

Aveline eyes her suspiciously. "You do not trust her, then?"

Lissa paused a moment and thought back to when they had found her. Running through the woods with Slavers close on her tail. The look she had given before they shot at her. "No. I do not."

* * *

They landed in Kirkwall shortly after Bethany and her brother had thanked the elf. It has been three days since then. They all had been in for a surprise when they had realized they were letting no others into the city. They had been forced to sit here in the gallows waiting for her uncle. But the place made Bethany uneasy. Templar roamed around watching those of them who entered and left through the gates, but she never saw any mages in the courtyard aside from those with shops. And the way the Templars regarded her, with narrowed eyes and suspicious looks, she hoped she would not have to stay here too much longer.

"I can't take this." Carver rose from his spot in the shade beside his mother and grabbed his sword from where it stood. Bethany watched as he slung it over his shoulder and marched down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Lissa called from behind her, anger and frustration clear in her tone.

"I'm not going to sit here, waiting. Bloody knows how long that would take. I'm going for a walk." LeeLani raised her head as carver passed her seat on the bottom of the staircase. She watched his movements as he disappeared among the other refugees.

Bethany stayed looking at her. _Such_ _a strong person, but so withdrawn,_ she thought quietly to herself. Since they got off the boat, the young elf seem to disappear within herself more as if she was trying to distance herself from them.

She sparred a glance at Lissa, deep in conversation with Aveline and her mother.

_And who would do as much with the way she looked at her and treated her. _Her sister was not a friend of the woman and nor did she want to be. And Bethany knew why.

Rising from her seat, she moved down the stairs to the elf, fully aware of her sister's eyes on her.

"You aren't very chatty are you?" she said to her as she brushed her skirt underneath her to sit.

LeeLani gave her a lazy smile. "I may as well not be, with how your sister watches." She scratched her blade on the floor. "She is not fond of my use of magic." It was not a question. But regardless Bethany nodded.

"She's not fond of any kind of magic." Bethany stated as she looked up in to the bright sky.

A laugh escaped LeeLani's mouth causing Bethany to turn sharply. "And yet she is a mage." She shook her head. "Forgive me. It is none of my business." They sat there quietly for a few moments; LeeLani scratching her blade and Bethany staring at the sky. It seemed oddly relaxing considering the state of things.

"Where did you learn to fight?" Bethany asked not taking her eyes off the clouds above her head, but through her peripheral she saw her freeze from the unexpectedness of the question. "It was when I was among my clan." She said distantly.

Bethany nodded. "I have never seen such a thing before meeting you."

A small sad smile crossed her face. "We are all unique in our own way."

Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. "Would you be able to teach me?"

LeeLani turned to her not bothering to hide the shock on her face. "You would want to learn from me? How to fight with spirit?"

Bethany slumped beside her, resting her head on her knees as she began processing her thoughts. "I have always been seen as the weaker sibling. My father passed before he could teach me anything of use. He always said my gifts were for healing." Bethany felt tears threaten to leave her eyes as she mentioned her father. He had been taken far too soon and this had been the result of it. Not Them running. That had been the Blight. But just the fact that they all seemed so distant now. She remembered the times she, Carver and Lissa had played together with their father in the forest.

"I want to be useful. I want to carry my own." She turned to the elf and smiled. "I can't be the little sister all the time."

* * *

LeeLani froze when Bethany had smiled at her. It reminded her so much of her sister when they were younger. Running through the camp, chasing after the halla. Creators, the had caused so much trouble. But she was gone. And LeeLani had to remember why that was. She could never let herself forget.

Now here, she was. Another young girl, latching on to her to find her own way. What if this ended asa it did last time? What if she was just risking another's life as she had done before?

"I will teach basic offensive spells, nothing more." LeeLani rose. "If you wish to learn to fight with a weapon I will show you. But I will not teach you anything using spirit." _I will not allow it to happen again._

Bethany's face lit up. "Really? I don't wish to be a burden."

"It is no burden, believe me." LeeLani smiled. "Perhaps this will be good. For the both of us." Her mind wandered to Azel and what she could remember of her younger sister. _Yes this would be good for both of us._

"Leandra? Is that you?"

Both she and Bethany turned as a man descended the stairs; his gray hair slicked back and his clothes raggedy and moth ridden. Gamlen had arrived.

**A/N ok so this is where we find out why Solissa's sudden change in her approach to leelani. I have some very nice ideas for this story and most of it will have to do with the parts in between missions as well as the major missions so i hope you all continue to read and comment! Thanx for the love! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Sun and Moon chapter 6

"Take a slow deep breath," Carver reached the spot on the wounded coast just as they had finished their lesson. It was still a strange sight to see them both dressed in leathers. He had never seen Beth in anything aside from robes and as for LeeLani- she took on some more unique styles in his own opinion- only wearing her leathers when needed for work.

He watched silently behind them as Beth shot the arrow barely hitting the target. "You were supposed to wait for me." He stated loudly crossing his arms as both women moved to look at him.

"Am I psychic now? Can I pretend to be certain of the time that bloody smuggler lets you go? It's already bad enough Lissa has you watching me like a guard dog." She mumbled the latter as she turned back to the target, knocking another arrow. He watched in slight frustration as LeeLani corrected her stance.

"Straighten your arm." He said before she could aim again.

"What are you talking about, Carver?" Beth looked at him and he sighed as he made his way down into the grotto. "Your arm," he pushed her elbow in and extended her arm. "Needs to be straight." He moved aside and allowed the slightly bewildered LeeLani to take over.

"Yes, Now take another slow deep breath and," Beth let the arrow fly before LeeLani had given the go ahead. All theirs eyes turned as it hit its mark just outside of the inner ring.

Beth was grinning widely.

"Nice one, sister." Carver complimented. He had never been one for bows but it seems now both his sister had been given a knack for it. After all it has only been a little over a month since the training had begun- much to Lissa disliking. But he thought it would be good for his twin to learn something new, something more reliable than the gift she had already possessed. And Lissa couldn't argue with that.

"I'm going down to the water to wash off." Beth grabbed her robes and Scurried off.

"She is a very quick learner." LeeLani commented as she took the arrows off the board. "She picks up on certain things like I have never seen."

Carve smiled hesitantly. Unlike his twin, he still did not feel completely comfortable around this woman. But he did not dislike her as Lissa did. "Yeah well, she was always as such. Even our father seemed to think so."

"Is that so?" she turned on him with a questioning look.

"She was as fast a learner with magic as I was with the sword."

She nodded briefly. "Then why have you never taught her skills? Or Solissa?"

Carver stood almost shell-shocked. His mouth opened and closed, trying to find words that could get him out of this situation. It was true he had never offered Beth any training. Being a swordsman was the only thing he could be in his family. But with that reason aside, he realized he had never seen Beth as such. Never a fighter. She had always seemed too small, to delicate.

"I once thought of someone as such. Delicate and fragile. Someone who stays out of the battle." Her words echoed Carver's mind. She tossed the quiver over her back and picked up the bow. "Seeing them this way… I … It is not the choice we should make. They have to decide." She caught his eyes and held them for a moment. Carver gave a small start as he once again saw the gleam of silver flash across them. LeeLani turned her head away sharply, Embarrassment and anger filling her features. "Regardless, Beth is quick, with magic and other such things but my knowledge of weapons only goes so far."

"Perhaps I could help?" Carver surprised himself as he asked the words but be for he could feel any sort of stupidity he quickly added, "I am here anyway."

LeeLani smiled. "Very well then. Tomorrow at dusk." She turned and walked away leaving carver alone waiting for his sister.

* * *

LeeLani stalked quickly through the streets of DarkTown. How she dreaded this place. Littered with filth and gore from Creators only knew. And the refugees made it no better. She looked quickly at many of the faces that passed as she made her way to TomWise. So many of them filled with anguish and despair. The scene tugged lightly on some unseen part of her heart. She turned right and made stopped as she reached the poisons maker.

"Lani. I didn't expect you back so soon. Athenril has you running around more than usual, I take it."

"Not today. I am here of my own accord." she shifted through her satchel. "Would you be able to gather these for me?" LeeLani held out the list for Tom to see.

He looked over the list, his eyes skimming over each ingredient. "I could, but some of this stuff is not easy to come by."

"I'll be sure to compensate you for any troubles."

Tom nodded. "I can have them by the end of next week."

She gave him a warm smile. "Ma Serranas." She turned to leave.

"Lani?" She turned from the tiny lift and turned to the elf. "I know what these items make." He struggled to hide the uncomfortable look in his eyes, but he kept his mouth neutral as always.

"It is nothing of concern for you." She flipped up the lever and the lift shook into motion. The elf's eyes never left her own as she rose up into the city and she could just feel the revulsion his look held.

* * *

The streets were quiet as they always were when she made her way home to the alienage. She kept her daggers tightly in her hands, not wanting to be unprepared if anything should happen. In the months she had been here she had come to learn the hard way that Kirkwall streets were anything but safe. Best to prepare one's self then to get caught off guard.

"You can't keep me locked away like a dog!" She rounded the corner leading to the Hawkes house. Slowing her pace, she stood in the shadows as the scene played out before her. Bethany stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Fine! Be taken by the bloody Templar's for all I care! You and that blasted elf are nothing but a pain!"

LeeLani recognized Solissa's raging voice.

"At least we aren't hiding from the truth of what we are, Sister!" Bethany stormed off toward her, leaving Solissa speechless and angry. She had just heard the door slam when she stepped out of the shadows. And Judging by Bethany's startled reaction; she had managed to stay well hidden.

The young mage jumped back, sparks, flying from her hands. "Lani!" she shook her hand letting the magic fade.

"Are you ok?" LeeLani asked, placing her daggers on her hips. She did not wish to frighten the girl more than she already had.

Bethany shrunk back in embarrassment. "You overheard, then?"

The elf laughed lightly. "I do not think there was an ear in Kirkwall that did not hear you two."

Beth tucked her hair behind her ear and gave a shy smile. "I suppose us Hawkes can be quite loud."

"That is an understatement." A thought occurred to her. "Come. You look as if you could use a drink." she moved away from the house and toward the Hanged man Tavern.

"I did not know you drink." LeeLani couldn't help but laugh.

"Ah, child. There is much you don't know about me."

**A/N so as you guys have probably noticed Lissa doesn't coddle her sister. Her bond is more with carver and I will show that in later chapters. Bethany is more AU I guess in a sense that I don't make her out to be the delicate person her siblings seem to see her as. And of course you can see Lissa's complete dislike of magic as well as our lovely little elf. I hope you guys continue reading on next chapter will probably be some Beth and Lani bonding time with a few characters thrown in **** hope you guys enjoy.**

**FAN QUESTION: Anyone have some guesses for what LeeLani could possibly be making with the stuff she asked tomwise for? Comment or PM answers if you want! The one who gets it right (if anyone) well idk what they'll get but I'll figure something out XD unless you have an idea for that too :P **


End file.
